beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected Like This
is chapter 87 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Saotome appears before Oga, Beelzebub, Kunieda, ready to face off against Hecadoth. Hecadoth threatens not to go easy on Saotome if he interferes with his battle against Oga. Saotome taunts Hecadoth back and complains of him bullying his students. Preparing to fight Saotome, Hecadoth tries to be prudent, even though he senses no Demonic powers coming from him. The end of his spear grows dark, as he asks Saotome for his name. Instead of answering, Saotome asks if his grandma taught him to put down his spear when asking someone’s name. In response, Hecadoth waves his spear down at Saotome, claiming she died before he was born. Saotome, feeling sorry for him for that, punches him in the face, sending him sliding back. Saotome offers to teach Hecadoth in her place. A seal then appears on Saotome’s arm, much like the Zebub seal on Oga’s arm. About to fight Kanzaki, Graphel, and Nāga sense Saotome’s immense Demonic power. Alarmed that a Human could have such power, they decide to join Hecadoth to see what’s happening with him. Kanzaki tries to stop them, but Graphel and Nāga have already flown onto a roof. Graphel declares a truce with Tōjō, who stares at him with a bad condition. As Graphel and Nāga fly off, Kanzaki arrogantly declares that all they had are big mouths and that they got scared by his own aura. Yuka believes him in amazement, but Shizuka frowns at his acting. Spotting Izuma, Shizuka prepares to ask him many questions regarding Demons, but offers to treat his wounds first. Hecadoth and Oga are surprised, noticing Saotome with a seal on his hand. Hecadoth is amazed that a spellmaster like Saotome can still exist, having thought that they were annihilated in ancient times. Offended, Saotome tells him not to talk about him like he’s a dinosaur. Just as Hecadoth is about to recall the Demon Saotome made his contract with, Graphel and Nāga appear in front of him. As the three of them prepare to fight Saotome, Saotome prepares to give Oga a special lesson on how to use a Demon seal. As Hecadoth, Graphel and Nāga lunge at Saotome, Saotome tells Oga to keep his arms close to his body and set his legs to the same width as his shoulders. As his seal grows in size and surrounds him, Saotome tells the three to tell Behemoth to wait longer for Oga. The seal directs a large blast at them. Just as the blast annihilates them, Nāga takes out a device to teleport the three of them away. Oga, Beelzebub, and Kunieda are shocked, as the blast created by Saotome’s seal makes a ditch on the road. Saotome tries to direct Oga’s attention to Hilda, who is in critical condition. At that moment, Alaindelon arrives among them. He splits himself open to reveal Furcas and a disgruntled Lamia inside. Characters in order of appearance #Zenjūrō Saotome #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Aoi Kunieda #Hilda #Hecadoth #Graphel #Nāga #Hajime Kanzaki #Yuka Hanazawa #Hidetora Tōjō #Shizuka Nanami #Kaname Izuma #Alaindelon #Lamia #Furcas Rachmaninoff Navigation Category:Chapters